


Living in the Moment

by Prinssess61



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dukexiety - Freeform, Fluff, Forests, Nothing Sexual, They have fun, camping trip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23896816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prinssess61/pseuds/Prinssess61
Summary: Remus and Virgil are going on a camping trip, but not everything always goes according to plan
Kudos: 20





	Living in the Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings: I don't think there's anything but tell me if I need to add anything
> 
> Pairings: Dukexiety

“Remus, we need to make sure we have everything first,” Virgil said going over his list. “Did we get ice packs? I’m gonna go get more ice packs just in case.”

Remus grabbed his boyfriend's hand and pulled him close. “Virgie, we won’t be able to carry all this stuff,” he said, motioning to the big pile of camping equipment, “We only need the essentials.”

“But what if we get attacked by a bear? What if we somehow get trapped in the middle of the lake? What if-”

Remus cut off his ramblings, “I promise nothing bad will happen to us.”

“You can’t promise that, Ree.”

“How about we go this time with only the essentials. If we need something, we can drive back and bring everything we could possibly need,” Remus bargained.

Virgil frowned as he considered it. Finally he gave a defeated sigh. “Fine.”

Remus smiled and picked Virgil up bridal style. “Great! I’ve already got everything in the car. I have to confess, I probably would’ve just dragged you out if you didn’t agree.”

Virgil laughed as he wrapped his arms around Remus’s neck and kissed his cheek.

They got into the car and Remus started driving. Virgil looked on edge. Remus glanced at his boyfriend and then focused back on the road. He saw his opportunity. He drifted towards the exit, hoping Virgil wouldn’t notice the change in destination.

Virgil didn’t notice until after Remus had gotten off the highway. “Remus! What are you doing?!”

Remus decided to play it off. “Oh, did I take the wrong exit? Oops.”

“Remus, we have to get back on! We’re gonna get lost!”

“Virgil, calm down. We’ll be fine. I promise I know this area like the back of my hand.”

Virgil wanted to argue with him, but he kept quiet. They reached a dirt road and Remus smiled to himself. He had absolutely no idea where they were, but he and Virgil were gonna have fun, no matter what it took.

He stopped when he thought they were far away enough from all civilization.

“Where exactly are we, Remus?”

“Umm… Do we have a map?”

“You don’t know where we are?!”

“More like… I am not aware of our current position on the planet,” he replied with a sheepish shrug.

“We’re gonna die out here!!”

“No we won’t, Virge,” Remus held his hand out for him to take, “C’mon.”

Virgil took it and Remus started pulling him through the forest. They started just walking, but Remus started speeding up and soon they were running through the forest together. Virgil was laughing and so was Remus. They didn’t stop until they found a clearing.

Remus fell onto the soft grass and Virgil fell beside him. They were still holding hands and Remus turned his head to look at Virgil.

“Was that fun?”

Virgil smiled at him. “Yeah. It was.”

“See? You just gotta live in the moment.”

“I’m glad I have you. Otherwise, I may be too focused on the future to cherish the present.”

Remus laughed. “So now you’re getting all sappy?”

Virgil brought his hand up and cupped Remus’s face. He leaned in and gave him a tender kiss.

When he pulled back he said, “I guess I am.” And then he stood up and pulled Remus up with him. “Let’s go again.”

Remus smirked and they ran back into the forest laughing.


End file.
